Website: www.ccpl.lo/Not-Sunday
}}||class="hiddenStructure noprint"}}>http://nl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title= }&action=edithttp://www.ccpl.lo/ |- | colspan="2" style="border:2px solid lightslategray; border-top:0; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft:.5em; -moz-border-radius-bottomright:.5em; padding:.2em; padding-top:5px; font-size: }%" | Welcome to the only official website of the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia! News ; Rightist split; a new reform is announced (1 December) Yesterday, our member Taiyō no Eisei announced to split off the rightist portion of our party. The name for this new party will be announced later on. Now that our rightist portion has left us, the party will lean to the left, even more so than it used to. Therefore, our leader, Oos Wes Ilava, announced a radical reform, called "resourcing". The idea is that our party is going back to basic; refinding our source. Among the things to change is the gradual exclusion of true rightist members, non-conservatists, and pro-abortionists. New applicants will be screened; members may choose to stay or leave. The freedom of our last reform will partially be kept: gay marriage, euthanasia, and women's voting rights will still be optional issues. Prostitution, drug policy, peace, and abortion will become our focussing issues. Our typical pro-free economy and pro-social security image will be kept. To compensate the loss of voting freedom in our party, the party council will be abolished and replaced with a party constitution, which will contain our party's principles and voting regulations. From now on, every party member can subscribe for a list. Members on this list can vote on issues and determine the party's course. * By Oos Wes Ilava. ; Semyon Breyev leaves us (29 November) Today one of our most important members, Seven Deputy Governor Semyon Breyev, has left our party. According to him his main reason was his dislike for party politics in Lovia. In his resignation letter to the party board he wrote: "I have decided to leave. This is not because of any disagreement with the party's goals, which I still support. It's because I feel party politics has gone too far in Lovia." Semyon would still support the CCPL and hopes on a fertile relation with our party if he is elected to congress. * By Oos Wes Ilava. ; Party reform (19 October) We have now finished the moderate party reform. Members of the party can now make their own opinions on a free market and sensitive views like abortion. We tried to keep the Christian spirit in the party and therefore we have chosen for a moderate party reform instead of a major one. We have also cleaned up the party member list as some members didn't apply for their membership. The party's decisive council still has to work out a few topics and is still thinking about giving the party a more democratic image. This might include the abolition of the council itself. * By Oos Wes Ilava. ; Running for Governor (11 September) I'm running for Governor of Oceana again, just as back in 2008. I have done this job with much pleasure in the past and I think it will still be a pleasure to do it again. Oceana needs some administration now. We can see problems in Downtown Hurbanova, the city center is fully occupied and recently people have rebuilt houses to shops without asking state permission. This should be reverted. Downtown Hurbanova has to keep the agricultural look and not change into a polluted and unsafe criminal area where nobody knows your name. It is priority that some shops are placed to the partially empty Drake Town Mall. This building has been built to prevent just this situation, but there seem to have been no clear instructions for shop owners. Something else to do is making sure (building) projects like Hotel North finally be finished. We also would like Newport to remain a natural area with agricultural grounds and forest. Therefore we need to forbid building there, because prevention is better than cure. The last thing I would like to bring forward now is that we need a new, bigger graveyard. The current churchyards have become too small, especially since a part of the Trh churchyard has been given up to make room for the excavation of the monastery. I would like to quote from the Bible: Genesis 3:19: "for you are dust, and till dust you will return." As you can see, there's a lot to do and being Governor is a responsible task. We hope we can rely on you for the State Elections. "For the LORD knows the path of the just, but the path of the godless de will expire." (Psalms 1:6) * By Oos Wes Ilava. ; SGP in the polls (29 May) The Staatkundig Gereformeerde Partij, the Political Reformed Party of the Netherlands, is doing rather well in the Dutch polls. With the upcoming elections of 9 June, the SGP will probably reach two out of one hundred fifty seats again, as usual. This thanks to a strong and religious base of people who always reserve their vote for our Dutch colleagues. The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia hopes that the SGP will get its two seats and also hopes for a bright and Christian future in both Lovia and the Netherlands. Therefore we decided to collaborate more and to keep our agenda Christian, even though some people consider it mediaeval or controversial. Our party is still and will always be governed by the hand of God. * By Oos Wes Ilava. ; Elections (26 May) Pierlot has resigned and the limit of new MOTCs has been raised from five to six by Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev. If nobody resigns and nobody falls below the legal requirement of three votes, all people still in the race will be elected. This would mean that two communists, two center-leftists, one liberal and one libertarian will be elected for the congress, meaning a huge swift to the left. This means that for the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia it indeed might get a little bit more difficult to put its ideas through, but we will still try to collaborate as much as is possible with all MOTCs. * By Oos Wes Ilava. ; Website (24 May) We have finally set up our new site. Our morals and values might be conservative, but we are a very modern party; we are the first to have our own website! Here you can find information about our members and our points of view; you can also apply for membership or add suggestions. Please note our site will be closed at Sundays. The section you are reading at this very moment is called News, and of course you are reading our news. We will try to keep this up to date, so you know everything of the current Lovian politics, questions being discussed at the First Chamber, our stance against other parties and of course the votings in the Second Chamber, which will all have their effect on you. If you really want to make yourself useful in Lovia and really want Lovia to prosper, then you should definitively consider becoming a member of the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia, which will protect Christian morals and values from excessive capitalist ideas and dangerous communist propaganda and plans. Redemption for all! * By Oos Wes Ilava. Members We currently have five members: * Oos Wes Ilava - 2010 MOTC, founder * Edward Hannis - 2010 MOTC * Ygo August Donia * Alexey Hovlouchuk * Cristian Latin * Owen Rasmussen If you wish to become one of our members, please apply for membership here by giving your name, your religious background, your sex and a short motivation. Party history The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia was founded on December 12, 2009, as List Oos Wes Ilava (shortened to LOWIA). The leader, founder and namesake of the party was Oos Wes Ilava, who is a 2010 Member of the Congress. The party called itself mainly functionalistic with some conservative viewpoints. On 23 March, 2010, discussion with Liberal Democrats leader and founder Alexandru Latin about fusing the two parties reached a consensus and on 26 March it fused with the Liberal Democrats. The name Liberal Democrats was kept and some people therefore saw the fusion more as a coalition. Following much criticism on the LD, because there wouldn't be a unity within the party and there would be too little action (the right block of inactivity), Oos Wes Ilava started thinking on reviving his older party. On May 15 he declared: Maybe I'll create a Christian Party in Lovia, that's where my heart lies, but you'll never know. He also declared it wouldn't be an überchristian Army of like party. On 23 May, two months after the fusion, Oos Wes Ilava revived LOWIA and changed its name to Conservative Christian Party of Lovia, because of two reasons: 1. the old name gave a one-man image to the party and therefore a somewhat dictatorial look. 2. its new name would reflect the intentions, values and morals of the party. The CCPL kept many LD ideas, more so than the old LOWIA did. Our politics ; Anti-christian morals and values The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia opposes legalization of euthanasia, abortion, prostitution, drugs, gay marriages and adoption of children by gay couples as those wrong morals and values are not in line with the order of the creation. We are not allowed to take human lives, only God may call people. Prostitution and gay people are unrestrained by morality, recklessly abandoned to sensual pleasures and are a common feature in all western countries because of the dissolute life style of modern society. We do however agree on putting a limit on the euthanasia and abortion politics. Euthanasia should still be possible if the person himself agrees on having it done or if the family agrees in case of irreversability of a very severe health thread. Abortion should still be possible when the mother has been impregnated against her will. The mother should always agree with the abortion. Party members are free to make their own decisions about euthanasia, abortian and gay marriage. We oppose all kinds of discrimination based on religion, ancestry, appearance, sex and possession as long as this doesn't contradict to the only true word, the one of the Bible. Therefore women should be treated equal to men in judicial, commercial and private environments and quota in major enterprises are not acceptable, as they make it easier for women than men to get a certain post. Women are entitled to vote at elections, but may not participate in elections, as that is contradictive to the vocation of women. Party members are free to keep their own opinion about feminine voting rights, both active and passive. ; Culture, heritage and education We propose to increase government spending on education, so the quality of it and the future of our children will be made safe. We also propose to teach Christian morals and values at a better rate than its current state. Children are our future and they have to be raised up with good morals and values. Special education should receive more funds in order to keep it working. Lovia is a country with a short, but unique and very rich history. This reflects in our culture and our heritage. Therefore we should not cut the subsidies for monuments and museums. Local history should be better documented for all states as every state has its own typical history. ; Economy The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia is in favor of a limited free market economy. By this way we can build up a very strong economy for a small country. In order to be able to rescue it when times are getting hard, the state should still be able to intervene in the economy and keep it going. Lovia should not privatize major airports and harbors or police, education and health care, these are essential parts of our country which can't be led by people who are there to make a huge profit instead of providing the best as possible for their costumers. The state must guarantee the quality and accessibility of them. Party members are free to decide whether their should be a national Lovian bank or not. The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia is in favor of a system of moderate progressive taxation in Lovia, but we want to shorten the duration of social benefit; there must be a social security, however the payments should not be too much in order to encourage people who can work to search for work. People with a disability will get another type of payment. ; Environment Lovia is a leading country in environmental issues and already spends a lot of money to keep the environment. In order to keep this position, which is giving to us by God, we should keep spending more money in the environment. We propose to create more National Parks and Green Zones; these are easy and cheap to set up and maintain and therefore are a perfect option. We also propose green transportation systems like EcoBusses which run on green types of energy like biogas. Animal welfare is an important value which is not guaranteed by the current Lovia laws, therefore we want to make clear that those who commit crimes against animals, will be severely punished. ; Foreign affairs We believe that no country in the world can be entirely neutral. Lovia should have good relations with neighboring countries like Mexico, Canada and the United States. We are also against war and oppose the production of weapons of mass destruction. Our party opposes membership of the NATO. Party members are free to choose whether Lovia should be part of the UN. ; Health care The Lovian system of health care clearly is in need of some restructuring. That's why the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia believes that more money should go to health care. The State Medical Centers need to be expanded and should get helicopters for emergency cases. In able to pay for this, we propose to merge the hospitals and medical centers in places where they both occur. Professional health care should be accessible to everyone for a reasonable price which can be paid by everyone. ; Infrastructure Infrastructure is necessary for the development of Lovia. We want to modernize the airports, which also means down-scaling the larger ones and creating smaller ones on the remote islands, build more railways and highways/expressways and harbors, as Lovia is an archipelago. ; Local state reform We are in favor of a state reform. This includes a reduction of the political layers from 3 to 2. Democratically chosen state governors take over the responsibilities of the mayors and mayors and chairmen are to be abolished. A post "deputy governor" needs to be input. If the governor of a state becomes inactive or decides to cease from rule, he or she should be replaced by a deputy governor. Democratic state elections: The candidate with the majority of the votes becomes governor, the candidate with the second most votes will be deputy governor. The congress has to be able to revert decisions of a governor. Party members are free to decide how it should be filled in. The Conservative Christian Part of Lovia is in favor of the abolishment of state courts, state polices and state laws, as long as valuable topics of those laws are being transferred to the federal law. ; Migration issues Every human being on Lovian territory has the right to become a Lovian citizen. Immigrants should be treated as well as possible, as we actually need them to build our country. Hereby we want to change the rules for becoming a citizen. 2 days after his registration, the immigrant can become a Lovian citizen if he makes 50 edits. Of course clear vandals are not welcome. ; National politics We support the monarchy as it has kept Lovia stable for a certain time. The King should have an automatic seat in the congress, but he can't be secretary of a department, federal police commissioner, judge or Prime Minister. Neither is it possible for any person to combine the posts judge and Prime Minister. We are in favor of a direct election of the Prime Minister, separate of the current federal elections. We want to keep both federal and state elections but in a reformed revision. We support the direct election of the Prime Minister, separate from the current federal elections and the party proposes to make use of referenda more often when there is an important issue, so we ask the citizens' opinions on changes which have huge impact. ; Punishments The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia is in favor of tougher action against theft or other violations of property, religious or social rights. These harder punishments should deter people from committing a crime and should take unwished elements out of the society. Party members are free to decide whether death penalty is accepted. ; Sunday Sunday is a holy day, a gift from God to us. God rested from his work on Sunday: "When God had completed his work, which he had made, on the seventh day, he has rested on the seventh day of all his work, which he had made." (Genisis 2:2) and "God has blessed the seventh day and hallowed it, because he himself has rested of all his work, which God has created, to complete it." (Genisis 2:3). Therefore the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia is of the opinion that shops should be closed on this day, just as offices, banks, schools, airports and all governmental buildings. Sunday is the day of going to church, listening to the Word of God and meeting people. With so many stressed people nowadays, a free Sunday is not old-fashioned, it's the future. ---- Hosted by Oos Wes Ilava and the CCPL. Edit. |} Category:Website